


make your genetics your bitch

by thecanary



Category: Let's Be Evil (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, god this is so obscure it was hard to tag th characters, like referenced, this fic isnt as dark as thta sounds, transphobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: it comes up at the facility that darby hasn't lived with his parents for a long while, so, some info about him comes out





	make your genetics your bitch

**Author's Note:**

> hes trans! no other conclusion can be come to after seeing this movie

“Lemme guess, you still live with your parents?”   
“Nope,” Darby replied, popping the ‘p’, shaking his head as well in response to Tiggs’ question.   
“Oh?” Jenny asked, though the vagueness of it meant that Darby got away with not answering.

It had become a norm for them, sitting cross legged on the floor in one of their bedrooms, talking together after the candidates went to bed. Usually ARIAL would eventually advise them to go to their own rooms, or one of them would go off to bed, too tired to be awake anymore, especially with the knowledge of the day ahead of them. 

“Do you live alone, Jenny?” Tiggs asked.   
“No, I have some housemates. Makes rent a bit easier.”  
“That makes sense.”  
“What about you, Tiggs?” Darby asked. “Live with plenty of people to show off your fake designer things to?”

Tiggs fixed him with a steely glare. “I live in an apartment with a friend. Though, you know, social butterfly kind of life and all that.”

“I won’t speak for Jenny, but personally I can’t relate.”

“Oh right, you live alone, don’t you?” Tiggs remarked. 

“Yeah. Have since I was seventeen, eighteen.”

“You moved out of home early,” Jenny said. 

“It’s hard not to once your parents kick you out.” 

Now that one was a hard comment to follow. 

“Are we allowed to ask why?”   
“You’re asking why by saying that, Jen. Nice try though.”  
“Alright, why’d they kick you out?” Tiggs asked.   
“I mean, you guys saw me naked.” Darby gestured at himself. “They didn’t like this whole… thing I have going.”

“Wait - so your parents kicked you out for having a fucked up cock?” Tiggs asked in confusion. 

It was a concentrated effort from Darby that prevented him from bursting out laughing at that. It wasn’t funny in a funny way, but hey, it wasn’t laughing at him, which made for a change. The lost expression on the two girls’ faces meant that he did need to explain further, an awkward conversation to have, that he really avoided at all costs. 

“You’re really clueless, aren’t you,” he said, looking at the two girls. “I mean. That shit is more recent than me getting kicked out anyway.”

Dead silence. Maybe if it were a cartoon there’d be a ticking clock, to really emphasise the awkward and somewhat confused expressions on the girls’ faces. 

“Okay, so you guys really don’t have a clue. I’m transgender. Born with girl bits but I aspired for greatness,” he said, the last sentence said in a joking tone, but he raised his hands in a mock surrender anyway. 

Unsurprisingly, Tiggs and Jenny didn’t look super impressed at his choice of phrasing. 

“So you weren’t always,” Jenny paused, looking for the right words. She was the one out of her and Tiggs who could be relied upon to speak with a bit more tact. “How you are now?” 

“No, I used to appeal a lot more to straight guys,” he said, the only one in the room laughing at his own joke. “But yeah, it’s been a few years of hormones and surgeries.”

“Is that why you need the money?” Tiggs asked. 

It was no secret that the three of them were there for need of money, none of them liked the work they were doing that much, and it’d be hard to stick around if not for the amount they knew they were getting paid. 

“Yeah, medical bills to pay, it’ll help out to have a bit more cash in pocket to pay for all the shit I need.”

Jenny smiled jokingly, albeit also weakly. “Medical bills club,” she said. 

Darby narrowed his eyes at that, offering her a piteous smile. 

“Yeah. Fun club to be in. Not to sound holier than thou or anything Tiggs, but you certainly have a certain something to live up to. I mean like, designer bags verse medical bills.” Darby shrugged. 

Tiggs shook her head. “You’re such a fucking bastard.” She didn’t even yell it at him, it wasn’t pointed, it was just a remark, so plainly spoken that it was obvious she thought it was a statement of fact.


End file.
